


Fading

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: No Fandom
Genre: I'm a horrible person seriously this is like the 6th one!!, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Just another to my collection of moved things





	Fading

I jumped infront of him without a second thought "rin" I heard akise scream my name as the bullet went though my chest and I stumbled back dropping weakly into his shocked grip 

I never thought I would see the day this man would cry 

 

You may be asking how we got to this moment 

 

You see akise is yakuza   
Part of the Japanese mafia 

I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time when everything happened 

 

A 'friend' of mine slipped me a disk and everyone was after me 

 

I guess you could say it was lucky I was picked up by akise first 

I had no clue what was on that disc still don't ,it seemed important at the time though 

 

He was different from what I expected so beautiful so gentle to someone like me 

My wrists had been bruised and I had been cut from trying to struggle and get away 

He had bandaged me up with such care I couldn't believe he was a gang leader 

Couldn't believe he had killed others with those hands 

 

He had let me go but I was attacked and that's when he took me into his care 

When our relationship started to develop 

 

He wasn't big on voicing his feelings but his gentle caress and protective nature was enough for everyone to know how he felt about me 

 

The first night back I was almost kidnapped I had been pinned to the wall 

The amount of fear in my system had caused me to tremble ,the mans hand was on my belt tears where in my eyes 

I felt him go limp just after the gun shot and those warm arms embraced me 

 

"Are you okay" soft familiar words and I relax immediately starting to cry against his chest 

 

That night he had held my trembling figure close the entire night ,that night was the first night I uttered those words

"I love you" 

 

After that I felt freer then ever ,although he stayed close and was constantly protective of me I didn't mind I couldn't of felt safer or more loved 

 

The first night we made love he said those words ,it was in the heat of the moment but I could feel the passion behind them 

Behind each I love you 

I knew he thought he could of lost me that day

 

After that though things returned to normal and he didn't speak those words again 

Now I know why 

He's scared too because everytime he loves something it's taken from him 

He was afraid if he said he loved me he would lose me too

 

I'm sorry that I can't stay i think sadly looking up 

To think this strong and unbeatable man was crying over me 

Reaching up I place a gentle hand on his cheek ,shocked by the words he had just whispered to me 

The words he keeps whispering 

 

"I love you   
I love you   
I love you" 

 

He's begging me not to leave 

A gentle smile and I draw his lips down to mine in a light and gentle kiss 

A loving goodbye 

 

I do not regret my decision 

 

"I love you" 

 

And then my warmth fades and only akise is left alone 

 

I couldn't hear the gun shot   
I didn't know they weren't all dead 

And I couldn't see the bullet go through my lovers head as he held onto me crying 

 

It was my fault   
Yet I would never know that 

As both our warmth fades   
Our blood mixes together 

Forever bonding us to each other


End file.
